During the last decade, telephones and other mobile devices have assumed an increasingly important place in everyday life. The rise in popularity and prevalence of these devices have led to increased levels of mobile device-specific advertising across mobile-device specific platforms as well as countless applications and ways in which users of mobile devices engage in everyday activities, including purchasing goods and/or services, riding transportation, accessing venues, sharing information, and/or the like.
Mobile devices may commonly be used for making traditional phone calls, may be used to access a variety of multimedia content, and may be used for identifying and validating the user in a mobility situation (street, stores, airports, etc.).
As a non-limiting example, discount coupon codes may be displayed and utilized on a mobile device (e.g., a discount on a product purchase), tickets may be generated, displayed, and validated from a mobile device (e.g., transportation tickets, concert tickets, cinema tickets, other event tickets, and/or the like). Moreover, loyalty programs (e.g., retail store specific loyalty card programs) and payment systems (e.g., credit card payment systems) may be presented and utilized via information displayed on a mobile device.
However, existing systems require substantial communication between the mobile device and a centralized server in order to transmit data related to a particular service (e.g., discount coupon usage, ticketing usage, physical entry, payment usage, and/or the like). Accordingly, the use of such existing technology is limited by the availability and functionality of a network connection between the mobile device and the central server.
Furthermore, existing systems may have a security level that is inadequate for limiting fraud, and may prevent accurate accounting and management of the use of various services or published tags by users. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods enabling secure management of data indicative of uses of mobile device enabled systems providing verification of a user's identity without requiring the user's mobile device to be in connection with a central server.